Just For You
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: Some last minute envy before Hearts and Hooves day takes an unprecedented turn for Fluttershy, and she finds herself not nearly as alone as she'd initially thought.


**Just For You**

* * *

Fluttershy felt that, at that moment, she herself was the definition of unhappiness.

Earlier that day she'd made plans to meet up with the one and only Pinkie Pie for some hay shakes. Getting some one on one time with her giddy friend was always something that excited Fluttershy to no end, but it looked like their exclusive meet up wasn't quite so reserved for the two of them.

"Hey Pinkie, you don't mind spotting me for a shake, do ya? All my bits are totally wasted." Chuckled the casually expectant voice of Rainbow Dash.

_Always inviting herself_, Fluttershy thought with dull bitterness. She has no manners. She knew that if Twilight Sparkle were to hear her thoughts, she'd never approve of the pent up annoyance Fluttershy felt for her so called friend. But it simply couldn't be helped, what with Fluttershy's current predicament.

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie had giggled in response. Her voice was like the soft jingling of bells combined a smile countering the sunrise itself in beauty.

Rainbow had spotted them only minutes ago and had deemed it a good idea to rain on their parade, so to speak, by pushing herself into their hangout. Fluttershy felt her distaste at Rainbow Dash melt slightly as she examined how the clouds reflected in Pinkie Pie's cerulean eyes. She felt her lips twitch into a welcoming grin and drew invisible hearts on the table with the tip of her hoof, gazing in Pinkie's direction with an expression of adoration.

"Thanks, I knew you'd have my back." Rainbow Dash's voice sliced through her mood like a hurricane through a tree and Fluttershy shot her an inconspicuous look of disapproval.

_Of course you know. You do this every time she's around._

"Anytime! That's what friends are for, you know." Pinkie Pie winked and ordered yet another hay shake, her smile never faltering throughout.

Fluttershy felt a shiver push it's way up her spine. Her hooves drew together like magnets and she clopped them tightly together, finding herself growing more uncomfortable by the second. Rainbow Dash was going to take advantage of Pinkie Pie _again_. Rainbow was aware of how kind Pinkie was to her friends, _especially_ the element of loyalty, and always used it to her advantage. When she had chores she didn't want to do, when she didn't feel like using her own bits, when she wanted something done for her instead of doing it herself - and never was there more than an ungrateful, forced 'thanks' in reply.

Fluttershy wished she had the willpower and courage to call Dash out.

"Guess what, girls!" Pinkie Pie's happiness poured into the atmosphere as though nothing was wrong, and for a moment, it made Fluttershy believe that nothing was.

For a moment.

"What's up?" Rainbow inquired, taking a long sip from her drink.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Pinkie Pie grinned with a certain form of bliss on her face.

"Um," Fluttershy spoke up, wibbling as she was reminded of the disquieting holiday. "Hearts and Hooves day."

"You betcha!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she leaned forward, her muzzle coming criminally close to Rainbow Dash's. Fluttershy felt her wings twitch in envy. "And you know what that means?"

"Another lame day of dumb stallions who won't give me a break?" Rainbow huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Fluttershy felt the need to roll her eyes as well, but exclusively due to the fact that the sound of Rainbow Dash's quip was enough to encourage such.

"That's pretty close," Pinkie Pie humored her, smile still dedicated to it's role on her face. "But it also means that I'm going to throw a super duper awesome funtastic party tomorrow!"

"Oh goodness." Fluttershy peeped. "That sounds like it'll be-"

"_Terrible!_" Rainbow Dash interjected with sordid impatience.

Pinkie Pie seemed unbothered by Rainbow's rudeness, though Fluttershy was most certainly affected. She glared at Dash in accusation of potentially upsetting Pinkie, but before she could will herself to speak, Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Oh Dashie, it won't be terrible. It'll be a blast!" She paused to take a gulp of her drink, wherein Fluttershy felt her hooves tremble at the nick-name 'Dashie'.

"I mean, lots of ponies can't find special someponies and that means that they get super duper lonely and sad, and I just can't have that! I mean, can you imagine what would happen if a whole big bunch of great spectacular nice ponies were sad just because they couldn't find a special somepony?"

Fluttershy smiled sadly. _Oh Pinkie, you don't know the half of it._

She looked as though she was going to continue, but Rainbow Dash groaned. "All right, all right! I get it, enough already. So you're gonna have a party to cheer everypony up. I'll be there, _since_ I'm the life of the party, but not because I like this holiday. Got it?"

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie's face lit up as she beamed at Rainbow Dash's approval. She then turned to Fluttershy, smile ever present and glowing. "How about you, Shy? You coming?"

Fluttershy felt her heart speed up exponentially. Her stance wobbled as she sputtered in her daze, words caught in her throat. She stumbled embarrassingly over how Pinkie had shortened her name and blinked at her with a pleasant chasteness.

"I- um- uh- well… I guess so… B-but I'm not good with, um, big parties, you know." She swallowed thickly, offering an apologetic smile for what she deemed to be her own incompetence.

Pinkie Pie chortled and ruffled Fluttershy's hair affectionately, sending a red tint into her cheeks. "Oh Fluttershy, you're so silly! Don't you worry one bit about how big the party's gonna be. Because just for you, I-"

Rainbow Dash yawned loudly, cutting Pinkie off. "This is real fascinating and all, but can we like, do something actually fun _before_ tomorrow?"

Fluttershy's body felt a light tingle from Pinkie having touched her mane and yet still a certain rage bubbled up within her, directed solely at Rainbow Dash for having dared to interrupt Pinkie Pie.

"Okay!" Pinkie agreed, not missing a beat. "What do you wanna do?"

"How about some good old pranking?" Rainbow suggested with a devious smirk.

Fluttershy's anger grew dangerously at how inconsiderate Dash was being. She knew that Fluttershy would never participate in such an activity willingly and yet she insinuated such without a care in the world. She almost said something, before her eyes swung to Pinkie Pie and every emotion she'd felt prior was instantly replaced with soft surprise, her taken back status dedicated only to the fact that Pinkie Pie, for the first time that day, had halted in smiling.

"Mmmm, I don't think so, Dashie. Fluttershy doesn't like pranking, and I kinda wanted to do something that would be fun for _all_ of us." Pinkie shook her head with a bizarrely serious tone.

Rainbow quickly recovered from her own shock with an annoyed grunt. "But Fluttershy doesn't even _like_ fun things! I mean, no offense Fluttershy, but everything you like to do is boring."

Fluttershy's ribcage put pressure on her heart, squeezing it with cruel harshness. Her eyes fell to the table and her lips drooped in dismay. Such blatant rejection, even from a pony she wasn't quite so fond of at the moment, really hit her hard.

"Are you kidding?" Pinkie Pie spoke up, her grin returning. "Fluttershy's a big bundle of fun! Some of my most bestest most awesome amazing fun times have been with her."

Fluttershy peeked up from behind her wall of hair, staring at Pinkie Pie with a mix of flattered intent and utter awe.

"Fluttershy? Fun? _Seriously?_" Rainbow Dash questioned her skeptically.

Pinkie Pie came to a stand and placed her hooves over Fluttershy's trembling shoulders, gently rubbing them until they slowed to a stop. "Actually Rainbow Dash," Pinkie murmured so as not to break the calm that was coming over Fluttershy, "I think we'd both be having a lot more fun if it were just me and Flutters right now."

Silence.

Both Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's mouths were agape in disbelief, before Rainbow's expression turned sour, and she began to violently flap her wings.

"You can't be serious," Rainbow tried, voice dry and raspy. But she received no response, no acknowledging of her. "I… Well… Fine! Whatever, have fun being alone!" She shouted and launched off into the darkening sky with no further ado.

Pinkie Pie's hooves hesitated momentarily, before they left Fluttershy's shoulders, and she ducked around to embrace her. Fluttershy gasped, still in mild shock from what had just transpired. Still, a part of her registered to hug Pinkie back, and she did, indulging in the feeling of Pinkie Pie's soft chest against her own.

"I can't believe you stood up to her like that," she breathed into Pinkie's hair, before the warmth was gone, and Pinkie Pie pulled away. Still, she didn't move back to her own spot, for which Fluttershy was grateful for (and perhaps a little jittery over).

"Well sure!" Pinkie grinned. "I mean, the last thing I want is for anypony to ruin your mood, especially with tomorrow so close!"

Fluttershy's brows creased in mild confusion. "What do you mean, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie released a muffled laugh into her hoof, before she glanced around. Evening was on a quick approach and not many more ponies were around. Fluttershy pressed her legs together, chewing on her lip as she searched Pinkie Pie's blue irises for some sort of explanation. Pinkie turned to face Fluttershy directly, her eyelids falling half mast, bright smile softening into something more tender.

"I have a special room at my party, just for you and me." Came the saccharine murmur of Pinkie's voice.

She was leaning in, ever slowly, and Fluttershy's heart was slamming against her chest, her wings rapidly flapping in anxious incredulity.

"I- I don't know what to say." Fluttershy squeaked as Pinkie Pie's eyes slipped closed, lips only a few inches away from her own.

"Mind if I kiss you?" Pinkie Pie questioned, her characterized bubbliness seeping into her tone.

_Oh Pinkie, always so considerate._

Fluttershy's answer was her leaning forward, almost desperately, and wrapping her hooves around Pinkie's neck with a passionate kiss. Pinkie Pie giggled into her lips, her backside raising and her tail bouncing upwards as she leaned in, allowing them to form a mutual amount of control. Fluttershy was in a hazy trance when Pinkie Pie pulled away, her mouth stuck in a smile - most likely contagious - and eyes shimmering with joy.

Pinkie Pie nuzzled her neck. "Nopony can make me smile like you, Flutters. And don't listen to Rainbow Dash - she doesn't know the first thing about you and how wonderful you are."

Fluttershy couldn't even form words, so she merely squeezed Pinkie a bit tighter, legs wrapping around hers. Pinkie Pie giggled and kissed her cheek, and then her nose, and then her ears, and then her eyelids, and then her mouth.

And Fluttershy felt that, at that moment, she herself was the definition of happiness.

* * *

**This was the valentines day gift I gave to my friend, Victor, who was just as lonely as I was that day. Cheers!**


End file.
